


I Knew I Loved You

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Romantic Tension, pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: And while the beaches, the nature, and the culture made her gaze with wonder, joy, and respect, what really caught her eye was the gorgeous, young woman who danced among the shore; her movements confident and graceful.Aurora couldn’t keep her eyes away from her.
Relationships: Aurora/Moana Waialiki (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite crossover fem-slash pairing. A lot of people don't write about these two together, so I decided to do it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, sorry if I used any word(s) in Hawaiian incorrectly; I used google translate for one word.

* * *

Aurora always heard that Hawaii was beautiful. And while she always heard of its beauty, it’s a different thing when you’re setting foot on the island.

The island was as enchanting as she imagined and she was glad that she agreed to come here for her vacation.

And while the beaches, the nature, and the culture made her gaze with wonder, joy, and respect, what really caught her eye was the gorgeous, young woman who danced among the shore; her movements confident and graceful.

Aurora couldn’t keep her eyes away from her.

She knew if her mother was with her, she would have disapproved at her obvious gawking but she was afraid that the moment she looks away or even blinks, the stunning image would disappear.

She flushes in embarrassment when she’s caught staring by the stranger, hands fumbling in front of her in a moment of unusual shyness as she looks down.

But when she looks up, the tanned skin beauty only smiles at her and beckons her forwards, her hips still moving in a mesmerizing manner.

Aurora pauses, unsure, as she looks at the young woman again. When she sees that the smile was still on her face and those deep, brown eyes glimmer playfully at her direction, she made up her mind.

Taking in a deep breath, Aurora smiles bashfully at her and she takes a step forward.

Standing by her, Aurora observes her intently; watching her hands and the movement of her hips before she dared to mimic it. She becomes flustered when she hears a few chortles but the young lady simply danced away from her until she was right in front of her, keeping her hidden from view of the others and silently commanding her to look at her.

Her attention solely on her, she pay close attention to how she kept her upper body still as her hips swayed. Feeling a burst of confidence at the way the young woman eyed her patiently with an encouraging smile on her lips, Aurora moved her body to the rhythm of the drums and the music of the crashing waves as she kept her focus on the bewitching eyes in front of her. 

Aurora didn't realize the many hours passing by or the changing colors of the sky, too busy laughing and smiling along with the woman by her side; both of them in a world that no one else could interrupt or keep them away from each other. 

Before she left—the moon high above and the stars twinkling brightly in the sky—she felt a gentle hand on her own and the other one near her right side of her face before the hand pulls away. Curious, she wonders what she had in the shell of her ear or her hair if she had to guess right.

“My name is Moana. I’m happy to have met you _ka’u lā_.” And with a kiss to her knuckles, the woman— _Moana_ —left before she could say her name.

Now alone at the beach, Aurora takes her leave as well.

Once she was in her hotel room, she looks at the mirror and finally sees what she had in her hair.

A flower; a white _pikake_ flower...

Touching the flower delicately, Aurora quickly fills up a cup that she had in her room with water before tenderly placing it inside the cup.

There was no doubt about it.

She would see her again.

She would see her _ocean_ tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Translation: 
> 
> Ka’u lā - My Sunshine


End file.
